Jaune's new family(Being Rewritten)
by Baothghalach
Summary: In the process of rewriting this, as most of you can tell, this story is feeling rushed, Jaune contradicts his beliefs, and the pairing just won't work. ADOPTED BY 400roc.
1. Chapter 1

**Completely skipping around stories for how I feel. Deal with it.**

* * *

 _ **Start**_ ** _\- Rose/Xiao Long residence- 10 years before Beacon Academy_**

* * *

Ruby, Yang, and their father, Taiyang, were sitting at their dining room table eating breakfast. All was peaceful, little small talk was passed around occasionally, until there was a noise outside. Glancing at each other they decided to go outside to investigate. What they found was completely unexpected, well some of it at least.

* * *

What was somewhat normal would be the grimm, as they passed through every now and again, even if this group was abnormally large. The surprising part would be that fighting the grimm was a boy about as old as Yang, 8 at the time, and fighting with a large 7 and a half foot tall war hammer.

The hammer had a silver handle with a black carbon fiber handle that covered about 1 foot of the handle from the bottom. The hammer head itself was 1 foot and a quarter tall in the middle, 7 inches wide, and 2 and a half feet long. It had a silver metal plate, presumably titanium, at the head of the hammer covering the entire head and stretching about 2 inches back. The rest of the head was crimson blood red.

The boy was swinging the hammer around like it was nothing, even though it looked to be at least 400 lbs. He swung the hammer over top his head and into the head of a Boarbatusk completely crushing its skull and splashing its brain bits, skull fragments, and lots of blood over the ground. He then stopped the hammer dead in its tracks, turned it around and smashed it into the head of an oncoming Beowulf, killing it instantly.

This went on for a while, including the decimation of some Ursa, the most impressive of which was smashing an Ursa in the stomach and sending it through a pack of Beowulfs. When there was only a few stragglers left, who were retreating, a strong gust of wind hit. Looking up everyone saw a fully grown and old Nevermore, it was titanic in size.

The Nevermore had bone plating everywhere but the joints, even the feathers were bone plated. This earned a scared look from Yang, a horrified look from Ruby, and a worried face from Taiyang. The only calm one would be the boy, who had a completely impassive face. The family started to slowly back up as the Nevermore pulled its wings back to fire feathers.

As soon as it fired the feathers the family stopped frozen in fear, not for themselves, but for the boy as that's where the Nevermore fired. When the feather were about to hit the boy he just caught them, and tossed them away. This surprised and comforted the family as they didn't have to see the death of such a young person.

The boy retaliated by spinning his hammer in the air, where the handle receded back into the hammer head and came out the back of the hammer head. He then put the blood soaked titanium plate to his shoulder and aimed the end of the handle at the bird. He pushed forward what looked to be a bolt to load some ammo, though the bolt didn't come out the back of the gun, it just slid a compartment open to put ammo in. The ammo he pulled out was massive, it looked more like it belonged in a tank than in a sniper rife like design.

He pushed the round in and pulled the bolt back, re-aiming at the Nevermore, and getting into a kneeling position. He stilled and slowly pulled the trigger back. When the gun fired it didn't sound like a normal loud bang, more like lightning just struck right next to you. There was a bright muzzle flash, but it looked like he kept the kickback to a minimum as it barely moved any. But when the round struck the Nevermore it just tore through the bone plating and ripped off one of the Nevermore's wings in the process.

The bird cawed in absolute terror and pain. But before anyone could notice, the boy had reloaded and fired again. There was the same flash and huge bang, then the Nevermore fell out of the sky with a hole through the side of its head. Silence reined over all, as the family just stared at the boy.

* * *

The boy slowly stood, ejected the round casing, and collapsed his sniper-hammer mix into a small case smaller then a brief case, and hooked it to the small of his back.

Taiyang was the first out of his shock and ran to the child to see if he was okay. When he arrived the boy just gave him a small bow and introduced himself.

"Dreadfully sorry for the disturbance to whatever you may have been doing, my name is Jaune." The boy- Jaune -said respectfully, and surprisingly with a British accent (Why the fuck not?).

"It's no problem, just wanted to make sure you're okay. Oh! My names Taiyang, just call me Tai, the blond over there is Yang, and the little girl in red is Ruby." Tai responded casually.

Jaune waved off his concern for his well being saying he was fine, though he outright refused to call Taiyang 'Tai'.

"How about you join us for lunch, as it is around that time." Tai offered.

"I would hate to intrude on your family, I will be just fine." He was going to walk away until he felt a slight tug on his shirt. When he looked back, it looked as if Yang was trying to drag him back to her house. Keyword being try, as she was getting nowhere but digging a small hole with her feet.

"May you kindly let go of my shirt, it is new." Jaune said as he softly detached Yang's hand from his shirt. She gave him a challenging look, trying to see if she could drag him to her house. Giving up Yang just said.

"Why not join us for lunch, you won't be a bother, come on." as she started to tug on his shirt again. Jaune just sent a questioning look to Tai, and Tai just shook his head and waved him over.

Sighing, Jaune walked over to Tai, on his way towards the house Yang had jumped on his back, although he didn't seem to notice or wasn't bothered.

* * *

When everyone was in the dining room Tai made to get up, but Jaune stopped him saying.

"If I am to be here I can at least make food for everyone." Then made his way to the kitchen. Everyone glanced at each other for the second time that day.

Jaune returned about 5 minutes later with two plates full of sandwiches, each plate with about 10 sandwiches. When he set the plates down he gestured for them to grab some, which Yang did almost immediately.

When she took her first tentative bite her eyes widened and then she ate about 7 more sandwiches before Tai had stopped her, to which she pouted. Ruby had the same reaction until there was just 3 sandwiches left, to which Jaune only took one and pushed the rest to Tai. Jaune ate his rather quickly but he ate the entire thing silently and ate the entire thing with what looked like manners. Tai just inhaled his two sandwiches and smiled at Jaune.

"Where did you learn to cook like that Jaune?" Yang asked in awe at Jaune's cooking prowess.

At that question Jaune's eyes darkened a little and his face hardened. He just sighed and set his head in his hands. He looked to them with a somber look and started to speak in a slightly sad voice.

"I leaned to cook like that when I was working at some high class restaurants. After I had some money to make my weapon I left, fell of the grid, I was living in the forest between Vale and Vacuo," This earned gasps from everyone but Tai, "This was one of the few rare occasions I had needed to go into a kingdom to get some ammo, dust, and medical supplies that I can't gather in the forest." This pulled Yang to ask a question that was eating at everyone's minds.

"Why were you living in the Grimm infested forest?" This just caused Jaune to sigh again.

"Well I originally lived with my family on an island off Mantle." His expression darkened a bit more, but continued nonetheless, "I was on a hunting trip with my father on Menagerie, as it is an undeveloped continent there is older Grimm living there, so there is better hunting. But while I was tracking down a Nevermore I had shot down by a cliff, my father decided to push me into the ravine." More gasps form Ruby and Yang, and Tia's face darkened, "I only survived because of my Aura, which I had to force to unlock at the moment. When I landed at the bottom of the ravine, there was darkness, only the light of the sun that could pass through led me." Jaune sighed and seemed to age right in front of them, his eyes holding deep sorrow that no 8 year old should have to bear.

"It took me a week to get out of the ravine, as it led to a beach. I was on Menagerie for about 2 months, in the first 2 weeks I learned what happens when one eats Grimm meat.", this seemed to gross out Ruby and Yang but caught the attention of Tai,"Stomach acid is made mostly of hydrochloric acid, which naturally slows the rate at which Grimm meat dissolves. But it doesn't stop it from dissolving, and when there is enough gas from the dissolved Grimm it's molecules attach to the hydrochloric acid molecules and turn is gaseous. Your stomach lining is made to resist the acid, but esophagus not made for acid." This is when Tai also gasped with the girls.

"The hydrochloric gas will spread up your esophagus burning away whatever lining there was until it reaches your mouth. By this time your esophagus is already mostly gone, it will be about the thickness of paper. When it reaches your mouth it will burn away at your tongue, bottom and roof of your mouth. When you breath in it will travel down your trachea and into your lungs which is where it will condensate back into hydrochloric acid and be soaked into your bloodstream."More gasps "With it in your bloodstream it will burn all of your veins to paper consistency, completely disintegrate your capillaries, and expand your arteries, making you lose blood pressure. With an extreme loss of blood pressure there is also the acid that had burned away the muscle in your heart to almost nothing, most of your blood will travel to your legs or wherever the lowest part of your body is." Jaune sighed for his fourth/fifth time that day.

"What I did to survive was very ignorant of myself and any who try it, but desperation does many things to your thought processes." After a brief pause Jaune spoke again. "I was desperate so I decided to go for broke and injected some dust into my bloodstream, more specifically lightning, and water." Another brief pause. "I wouldn't recommend recreating what I did for safety's sake. The water dust cleansed my system of the acid as the lightning dust got some failing organs back to life, such as my heart. All of it was very excruciating to go through and had some unexpected effects."

"Such as?" Tai finally spoke.

"Such as my blood being 50 percent dust of all kinds, and as such my body naturally producing dust to fill my blood. I am resistant to burns, electrocutions, drowning, and am neutrally buoyant(Means you can't sink or float up, you just sit where you are in the water). I can also control electricity if it is introduced into my body." They just stare at him in shock, before Ruby speaks for the first time.

"How did you get back, or get to Vytal?"

"I swam home to see that my family was perfectly contempt without me so I left. I got a bullhead ride to Vacuo first but I didn't appreciate the culture so I just left and made a home in the forest." Was Jaune's simple answer.

"Do you have a family Jaune, such as anyone you keep in contact with or you hold close?" Tai asked seriously. At which Jaune just shook his head 'no'.

"What is or was your last name Jaune?" Tai asked again. Jaune just said one word that made Tai go into rage he hadn't felt for a very long time.

"Arc"

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Well here you go, this should be posted a bit more than my other stories. Review to give me ideas for future chapters.**

 **-Baothghalach**


	2. Chapter 2

**Going great so far, lets see where this takes us.**

* * *

 _ **Start- Rose/Xiao Long Household- 10 years before Beacon Academy**_

* * *

"Arc" That one word, that one last name, set Taiyang Xiao Long into a deep rage. A rage not of violence or screaming, but a rage of silence and deep brooding.

The room sat silent as the girls were confused and Jaune was letting that words meaning sink into Tai. After about 5 minutes of solid silence Tai spoke.

"Jaune how would you like to live with us; to be a part of our family?" Tai asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. This question alone seems to floor Jaune, as he never had a true family. He may have had his family over off by Mantle, but they never really loved him did they, to them he was just a waste of space that they had gotten rid of.

"If you would be willing to give me housing for the foreseeable future" he pauses "Then I see no harm in staying with you. Please forgive me if it takes a while to get used to being a part of a family who doesn't want to throw me down a ravine." This earned sad smiles from the others.

* * *

 **Time Skip- 10 years- 1 week before Beacon Academy**

* * *

Tai looked to his kids in pride, even Jaune who had warmed up to the idea of a new family after about 3 years. Yang had grown into a fine young woman, as such many men sought after her and Jaune fought them off. Ruby had grown also, not as much as yang as she was still 15 while Yang and Jaune were 18.

Jaune himself had changed a lot. Puberty had hit him like a brick as such he had grown exponentially. He had grown from his 4 foot 3 inches to a proud, if not a little weird, height of 6 foot 8 inches (Deal with it). His voice had dropped several octaves, so he now had a rich deep voice. He had a build between a swimmer and a rugby player, toned to this by his hammer.

Speaking of his hammer, it has changed. Upon gaining in height and general size of the hammer, it also gained weight. They had his hammer weighed about a month after he had moved in, and it weighed around 450 lbs., compared to the weapon Tai had which was 50 lbs. His hammer now weighed around a nice comfy 750 lbs. When asked why he doesn't make it lighter, he always responds with.

"If it is lighter, than I will become weak and will not be able to protect those I hold dear."

With all of his changes he also garnered attention from the opposite sex, sometimes even the same sex. At which it was Yang and Ruby's jobs to keep them away if he was distracted. Many had tried to go out with him and he always declined, willing to spend more time with his family then with other strangers who only wanted to go out with him for his looks. He was also in no way oblivious to anything, be it flirting or straight up advances, he always knew what was going on.

All that aside Tai was proud of his children, especially with their training. Yang who went for a more boxer like fighting style. Ruby who had a stupidly massive sniper scythe for her size. Or Jaune who had his hammer/sniper, which surprisingly wasn't his only weapon.

Jaune also had throwing knives, short and long swords, another larger sniper that he hung on his back, backup pistol, gauntlets with hidden blades, and he also had a scythe. The scythe was a surprise and brought happiness to not only Ruby but her uncle Qrow, a.k.a. the Grimm Reaper.

Qrow along with Jaune were the ones that had helped Ruby make her Scythe and helped her in learning how to use it. When Qrow sparred with Jaune to see how good he was with a scythe Qrow had his ass handed to him and was out of commission for a couple days. In other words, Jaune is a master at not only his hammer and scythe but all his weapons.

Tai and Qrow would take Jaune on Hunter missions to give him some field experience, to which Jaune had enough of already by living in a Grimm infested forest. But Jaune enjoyed spending time with his adoptive father and uncle.

All of this made Tai proud, his daughters turned out to be great Huntresses in training, while Jaune proved he could be the best Hunter in the world by age 8. Though with Tai's happiness comes sadness, as Yang and Jaune are leaving to Beacon.

Yang had breezed through the physical part of the entrance exam, but struggled a little with the academic part. Jaune, however, set new high scores for both the physical and academic entrance exams. Jaune had proven himself to be smart and strong enough not to go into and pre-combat schools such as Signal, where Ruby and Yang are/were attending.

* * *

 **Time Skip- 6 days- 1 day to Beacon Academy- _From Dust Till Dawn: Dust Shop_**

* * *

Ruby was walking with Jaune to get some dust and maintenance tools for their weapons at Ruby's favourite Dust shop, From Dust Till Dawn. Ruby was talking animatedly about some new weapon designs she had seen, while Jaune was listening patiently.

When they got into the shop Ruby sprinted off to where the weapons magazines are while Jaune walked up to the elder man who ran the store.

"Hello, how has business been for you?" Jaune asked politely to the old man. This caused the old man to smile and start discussing the economy of Dust with Jaune, who surprisingly knew a lot about, such as the stocks and selling prices of Dust. There conversation was stopped when the front door opened to reveal Roman Trochwick and a group of thugs.

"Ah do you know how hard it is to find- wait who are you?" Torchwick started before catching a glimpse at Jaune who was sitting on a stool next to the old man.

"My name is Jaune. I will have to ask you to leave peacefully or I will be forced to take action." Jaune stated calmly while looking Torchwick straight in his eyes.

This caused Torchwick to chuckle and he wiped a fake mirthful tear from his eye.

"Ah, that is wonderful that you actually think you can beat me, ME, I mean come on I'm and international criminal." At this Jaune just looked to the old man who sighed shook his head with a smile on his face. At this Jaune also smiled and stood to his full height.

"Well aren't you a big one, wonder why I haven't seen you before. Ah well just get the dust." At this the thugs set down a crate and start to take out bottles going over to the dust dispensers. But before any of them could get more then 20 steps of the dispensers Jaune would be in front of them and move them back by the crate.

This went on for about 3 minutes until Torchwick got mad and pulled his cane out and aimed at Jaune. He gave Jaune a smirk and said.

"Well I hate to do this, as that was very entertaining, but I have places to be." He then fired at Jaune and the old man with his Dust rocket, to which Jaune just looked at impassively. Jaune then proceeded to catch and look at.

"That would have caused much more damage then you had originally intended. More so when it would have injured my sister, who is in the back of the shop." At the last part Jaune vanished, and reappeared behind Torchwick with his short sword at his neck.

"Perhaps you would take an interest in reevaluating your decision." Jaune said while he grabbed Roman's cane and throwing it to the shop keeper, who caught it and put it under his display case. At that moment Ruby walked around the corner to see Jaune talking to the shop keeper like he normally did, but holding someone at sword point.

"Come on Ruby we have to make a quick stop at the police station, then we can buy what you want and go home." Jaune said after he noticed her. She looked dejected before she heard the last part to which she perked up.

* * *

Coming out of the shop, Jaune, Ruby, and Torchwick met a parked bullhead and a woman wearing a red dress that went down to her ankles. She gave Roman an aggravated look and then looked to Jaune.

"Well I see Roman was as successful as I should have expected. But I still need him, so how about you let him go, or things might have to get rough." She said smirking as the sides of the sleeves of her dress turned golden and lit on fire.

Jaune just gave her a bored look, and threw a knife at her shoulder. She screamed in pain as it his, then more so when ice started to spread from the knife and down her sleeves and legs, completely immobilizing her. Jaune just walked up to her and threw her over her shoulder. He looked back to ruby.

"There has been a change of plans, we will be going to Beacon and speaking with the headmaster." When he finished saying that he went and threw them in the cargo bay of the bullhead and motioned for ruby to follow him. Ruby hopped in but right before Jaune got in he stopped and turned to an alley and spoke.

"If you would like to accompany us to Beacon you are welcome to join us Ms. Goodwitch." Just then a tall blond woman wearing black pants, and a white shirt with poofs on the arms walked out with a look of slight surprise.

"How did you know I was there?" Jaune waved off her question and motioned for her to enter.

Goodwitch reluctantly climbed into the bullhead and sat in the pilots seat. Until Jaune picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat. Jaune climbed into the pilots seat ignoring her arguing. Jaune then expertly took off towards Beacon.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy- 1 day to Beacon Academy**

* * *

Goodwitch led the group of Ruby staring suspiciously at her, while Jaune just carried a passed out Roman with a frozen and very pissed off Cinder, to the headmaster office. They found out her name when Roman was whispering to her about what they could do to escape, but Jaune heard them.

When they entered the office the headmaster -Ozpin- Turned away from the window to look at them. He was calm and said his greeting until he saw Roman and Cinder. Jaune set roman down and tied his hands together with dust rope, something of his own invention(think of fiber optic cables but instead of glass its dust crystal, and weaved together), and placed his hand on Cinders chest and froze more ice over her body(If I didn't mention it, Jaune has pretty much control over any natural occurrence, even slight earthquakes and tornadoes).

Jaune turned and looked to Ozpin and spoke.

"Here is the queen." At that simple statement Ozpin got a darker look on his face. he was about to speak before Jaune interrupted him.

"There is still the king Ozpin, this king is out of our reach, on her own playing field." Ozpin's face hardened and fear danced through his eyes at a mention of a player higher then the queen. Getting control of his emotions he finally spoke in a somber tone.

"Very well, but just like in the game this king has limited moves; we have removed her most versatile piece. We have her in check its up to her to make the move to escape and attack another day." Jaune nodded in acceptance while Ruby and Goodwitch were confused, and Cinder had a face of horror and rage.

"I would say put them in our cells, but I feel those are too close." Ozpin stated, to which Jaune nodded again and spoke his part.

"What about those other containment areas?" Ozpin's eyes widened then narrowed some but nodded his head.

"Yes I feel those would be safest, but it would have to be us to take them there." Jaune nodded again and gave him a look saying they would talk about it later. Jaune then tilted his head slightly in Ruby's direction, Ozpin seemed to get the hint and changed the conversation.

"So Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes." Ruby nodded nervously,"I hear that you want to become a Huntress, is that true?" Ruby nodded but gave a miffed look to Jaune who just gave a sly smile back. Ozpin chuckled before speaking again.

"I also heard you are pretty skilled at using one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed." Ruby seemed to perk up and nodded faster this time in excitement.

"Yeah my uncle Qrow and Jaune helped me with it, I was complete garbage before they helped me. Jaune helped me more with the moves uncle Qrow didn't know." Ruby practically yelled in excitement. "Jaune also taught me how to clean and care for my Crescent Rose, because the moves he was teaching me to do broke my first few scythes. He had to help me make a new scythe that was stronger, and somehow more lightweight." Ozpin sent Jaune a questioning look at the last part.

"I used titanium-carbon fiber alloy as most of her weapon, and changed her blade to a rare lightweight metal that doesn't rust or dull and almost indestructible which can only be found at the bottom of ravines in the middle Menagerie." Glynda then turned to Jaune to ask a question that had bothered her when he mentioned Menagerie.

"How did you survive there, there are so many ancient Grimm that live on that cursed continent. More so when you start to go to the middle." Ruby started laughing and Jaune chuckled. He answered Glynda's questioning look.

"I had lived on that continent for a total of 2 non-consecutive years, been through hell on that damned rock worse then you could ever imagine." This also garnered Ozpin's attention.

"Could you possibly tell us what you have experienced on Menagerie?" Jaune just nodded while Ruby shuddered a little, by a mix of excitement and fear.

"I've had my entire body mostly destroyed by acid because of Grimm meat. I have also had to do battle with many ancient Grimm, including many Grimm who were old and wise enough to learn how to speak. The oldest of which is one of my closest friends, she is the Grimm dragon who has recently taken up housing in the Vytal mountain range about 30 kilometers south of here(No shits given, Sounds really badass)." This earned a worried look from Ozpin, that Jaune waved off."She is fine, she sees no reason in attacking anyone who have not attacked her. Though she might leave the mountain range to live closer to me, as she has become very close friends with not only me, but also Ruby and our sister Yang." Ozpin sighed and mumbled 'not another one of you, two is enough'.

"Oh yes and probably the worst thing to happen to me in my opinion, would be being abandoned by my birth family and having to survive for 2 months on my own before escaping. That is also the best thing to happen to me as it helped me find my current family who actually cares for me. So Ozpin if the Arc's for whatever reason try to find me, please inform me as I wish not to see them."

At the last statement an aura of complete anger and hatred emanated from Glynda, before it was followed by Ruby's who's was more pronounced. Then Ruby and Glynda fell down at the hatred and killing intent coming from Ozpin, who had crushed his empty mug.

Ozpin was angry because over the years he had done some missions with Jaune, per recommendations from Qrow and Taiyang, and had become good friends with him. Hearing this for the first time sparked complete hatred from him, especially since he now knew why the Arcs moved a couple years back.

"There is no reason to be angry as they had made their choice that benefited both me and them." Ozpin sent a questioning look to Jaune. "They got rid of their disappointment and I received a new family and skills that helped me protect my new family." Ozpin got a sad smile but still nodded.

"Back to the main point. Ruby Jaune has said only good things of you; I feel if he says you are good enough then you should come to Beacon." Ruby nodded enthusiastically before she could speak though Ozpin spoke again.

"I feel you should come to Beacon this year with your family." Ruby got a big smile and jumped on Jaune's back saying 'Thank you' repeatedly. Jaune just chuckled along with Ozpin while Glynda had a small smile.

* * *

 **End Chapter 2**

* * *

 **There you go chapter 2, hopefully the chapters get longer but eh. Review to give me any ideas you have and want to see in the story.**

 **-Baothghalach**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with chapter 3**

* * *

 **Start- 8 Hours to Beacon Academy- Headmaster's Office**

* * *

As Glynda escorted Ruby out of the office Jaune turned to Ozpin and motioned to Cinder and Roman. Ozpin nodded and got out of his chair while Jaune grabbed Cinder and Roman. Ozpin and Jaune headed to the elevator and went to the ground floor. When they reached the bottom Jaune and Ozpin headed off to the special cells.

The special cells were located 40 feet under the court yard surrounded by 5 feet of titanium and steel; with burn and lighting dust laced throughout. It had a constant flow of electricity throughout the air of the cells as to stop aura. Jaune placed Roman in one cell and untied his hands. While he placed Cinder in a cooling cell that was made to suppress fire and burn Dust. He melted the ice and placed her on the bed.

Both Roman and Cinder were knocked unconscious so they didn't know where they were. When that was done he placed food in each cell. The food was mashed potatoes with gravy, chicken and ham, along with a salad and a glass of water. As both Ozpin and Jaune thought that they may be imprisoned, but that does not mean that they have to be malnourished. There was also a bench with weights and a pull-up bar.

After they finished both Jaune and Ozpin left and went back to the courtyard. When they were back up they called the other in their little order. They went to Ozpin's office and called Ironwood and Qrow. Qrow picked up first slightly mad until he saw Ozpin and Jaune, which is when he sobered up. Ironwood picked up last and wore an impassive face that got serious when he saw Jaune and Ozpin.

"What is it?" Ironwood asked curtly.

"We have the queen and Roman in our possession." Jaune spoke flatly. Ironwood's eyebrows rose slightly while Qrow just nodded his head.

"Is there anything else or was that it?" Qrow asked. Ozpin shook his head and motioned to Jaune as he spoke.

"Jaune here has found out that there is a higher player on the board, the king, and she is in check. The king has to make a move as we have her queen; I fear that her move may very well be worse then what the queen was planning." This made Qrow and Ironwood's faces harden with fear evident in their eyes. They nodded and both signed off as Jaune sat down and sighed. He looked to Ozpin and spoke.

"I feel as if coffee isn't going to get us through this Ozpin." Ozpin nodded and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He poured some into 2 shot glasses and passed one to Jaune, who thanked him and downed it. Putting his head in his hands he sighed again and spoke.

"I really wish this wasn't happening Ozpin, so much will go wrong, so many will die if we can't stop this." Jaune looked up to Ozpin and seemed to age "Oz, this won't go down well, all I ask is if i do die when it all goes down the shitter that you look after my family." Ozpin just nodded and poured some more shots.

* * *

 **Day of Beacon Academy- Courtyard**

* * *

Jaune was standing with Ozpin on stage while the new students filed in. Jaune could see a mix of people, the one that stood out the most would be an orange haired bigot that was making fun of a faunus 2nd year who was with her team. Ozpin saw this and motioned Jaune to solve that before it got violent, then to come back on stage.

Jaune nodded and went over to the group. When he got there the orange haired boy was pulling on the faunus' ear while glaring at her team. Jaune went up and pulled the boys hand off while guiding the girl over to her team. The only other girl on the team spoke to him.

"Thanks for getting Velvet out of there before we murdered him. My names Coco, the tall one with a big sword is Yatsuhashi, and the blind faunus over there if Fox. We're the 2nd year team CFVY here to watch the students so they don't fight, where's your team?" Jaune gave a small smile and introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Jaune. I am a first year so I do not have a team as of yet, I am also here to make sure students don't kill each other." This surprised the 2nd year team as Jaune was big enough to be a 2nd year. Coco and Velvet were set back by how polite he was and how deep his voice was. Coco especially liked Jaune's accent.

Jaune then turned to the orange haired boy who was glaring at him.

"What is your name, and what was your reason for attacking Velvet?" Jaune asked calmly. The orange hair boy seemed to gain an air of arrogance and spoke.

"My name's Cardin, the Cardin Winchester. Why do you have to ask why I attacked her, she's an animal who isn't worth the dirt on my shoes." At this Jaune rose to his full height of 6 foot 8, and looked down to Cardin.

Cardin seemed to get the message and backed off and went to the other side of the auditorium. Jaune then turned to Velvet and spoke.

"He didn't injure you too severely did he?" Velvet shook her head so Jaune continued "Very well, please inform me if he continues doing this to you or to anyone else. Also if any of you would be willing I would love to spar. No one in my grade seems to be up to my or my sister Ruby's standards." Coco smiled and spoke.

"That would be great, I get where you're coming from on not being up to level." She was about to say more until there was a red and yellow blur that slammed into Jaune's back. Jaune just calmly looked back to see Ruby and Yang hanging off his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow and yang spoke.

"We were bored and saw you in the crowd, so we decided to surprise attack you. Though it never works." Yang said with a pout at which Jaune chuckled. He then turned back to team CFVY and introduced them to Yang and Ruby.

"These two are my sister Yang and Ruby. Ruby here is 15 though as she was bumped up per my request." Coco nodded while ruby started to get excited by seeing their weapons.

"Ooh is that a massive sword, wrist gauntlets with collapsible blades. She doesn't have a weapon, I'm going to guess that you kick things." Ruby turned to Coco and saw her bag and got a huge smile on her face. "She had a mini-gun purse. You must be really strong, but not as strong as Jaune. Jaune is super strong I've seen him throw a really old Deathstalker into a Nevermore that was like 3 miles off." Jaune just chuckled and shook his head.

"Ruby is was only 1 mile away, not 3 miles." Coco snorted.

"Yeah because throwing a fully grown Deathstalker a mile isn't impressive at all." Jaune shrugged.

"I have thrown bigger things farther." Ruby looked to him waiting for an explanation. Jaune just sighed and responded.

"You know that really big Deathstalker on Menagerie that you fought?" To which Ruby nodded "Make it 3 times as big and throwing it into the side of the palace in Mistral." Ruby started to shake in excitement while Yang just shook her head with a smile.

"How did that go down with the king?" Yang asked

"He was laughing to hard to be mad, that is one of the reasons why I am friends with him." Jaune said chuckling. Team CFVY stood there with mouths on the ground, except fro Yatsuhashi as he only raised and eyebrow. Jaune then looked to Ozpin who was waving him back over.

"I have to back to Ozpin, it was a pleasure meeting you." Jaune said detaching Ruby and Yang from his back walking back upstage. when he got back on stage he stood next to Ozpin who smiled at him. Jaune returned the smile and looked back to the crowd. Ozpin walked over to the microphone and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

 **(Insert Speech** **Here)**

Glynda walked up to the mic after Ozpin stood next to Jaune.

"Please head to the ballroom, that is where you will be sleeping." She headed off stage to lead the students to the ballroom, while Ozpin waved team CFVY over to him and Jaune. When CFVY reached Ozpin and Jaune, Ozpin spoke when everyone was in a semicircle around him.

"Team CFVY, Jaune, I have a mission for you as you are the top team and students of your grade." Jaune nodded while Coco asked a question on her and her team's minds.

"Why is Jaune coming with us?" Ozpin looked to her and said something that surprised them.

"I'm sure you are capable of doing most this mission, but there are older hoards of Grimm in that area. Jaune is there to take care of them. I can vouch for him as he has joined me on many hunts, mostly on Menagerie. Jaune has saved me many times, without him we may not be having this conversation." They look to Jaune who just nodded.

"Where is this mission?" Ozpin looked to Jaune who just nodded.

"This mission is on Menagerie, more specifically on the beaches where there has been a boat that was grounded in a storm. This ship was carrying Dust and your mission, which is return Mr. Schnee and his eldest daughter who were traveling here." Coco seemed to think this over.

"Are you sure it's safe, we're just second years. This is Menagerie we're talking about, there have been many Hunters and Huntresses who have never returned from there."After she said this Ozpin motioned to Jaune and spoke.

"Yes that is why I am sending Jaune with you, he has been on that island for a grand total of 2 non-consecutive years. He has only ever come back in critical condition once which was when he fell down a ravine and had to live there for 2 months. That is also the reason why his the most experienced with aura more than anyone in this school, even me. It's not my place to tell you what happened you will have to ask Jaune to tell you." Coco gave Jaune a look saying 'you will tell me' and Jaune nodded.

"When will we be leaving" Jaune spoke for the first time.

"Now if you are ready" This got nods, Ozpin turned to Jaune, "I will inform your sisters of your mission, so no need to worry." Jaune nodded again.

"The bullhead is out on the docks so you can leave." Ozpin said while shooing them away.

When they all piled into the bullhead and sat down Coco turned to Jaune.

"So what happened to you on Menagerie?" Jaune did his signature sigh and seemed to age before he spoke.

"Well first to understand most of me being on Menagerie you have to realize that Yang and Ruby are not my actual blood family. My actual blood family was the reason I was on that rock for 2 months." Coco and her team nodded.

"My blood lineage is the Arcs, but that was severed when I was hunting with my dad on Menagerie. I was tracking down a Nevermore I had shot down by a Ravine. While I was close to the side my dad pushed me in and ran off, which is the reason my aura is unlocked. I force ably unlocked my aura so I could survive, which I obviously did." More nods from Coco but Velvet was slightly teary eyed.

"In those two months I earned a new ability through great pain and great foolishness. To save time eating Grimm meat will turn your stomach acid into gas which will burn your body soak into your blood stream and destroy your organs including your heart. To save myself I made a very foolish decision that I would never recommend copying." Coco leaned forward while her team were imagining what it would feel like to burn inside with acid.

"I injected lighting and water dust strait into my heart. The lighting got my heart beating while the water washed my blood out. Though I was not careful when I was injecting and all of my Dust mixed together, at the time I did not care. That caused many reactions in my body such as my body temperature rapidly changing from over 140 degrees Fahrenheit down to 10 degrees Fahrenheit. Now my body temperature changes to best fit the environment, such as when we reach Menagerie my body will feel ice cold to combat the extreme heat and humidity." Jaune took a breath and started to speak again.

"The burn dust worked with the lightning dust to completely destroy all of my sweat glands. That caused me to be a perfect conductor of electricity as my body also had a thin layer of water under the surface of the skin because of the water dust. I have water throughout my body like most do but more in my lungs then anywhere else. As such I can breath under water as the water dust keeps the water from entering my bloodstream while the lightning dust ionizes the water to separate oxygen from the water. I can't get burned as the burn dust absorbs all heat from the outside that directly touches my skin." This got surprised looks from everyone.

"With the water dust it makes me neutrally buoyant. I have slight control of natural events such as earthquakes and tornadoes, though it burns through dust faster while doing that. All to top it off my body naturally creates its own dust to use, my blood has dust running through it as a result. When I first met Ruby and Yang my blood was about 50 percent dust, it is now around 98 percent dust. The only actual blood part of my blood is carrying proteins and oxygen around to help growth. My body has adapted to use the natural energy dust produces to run, which is also why I have high endurance." This earned more wide eyes from them.

"That is the basics of what happened to me on the continent. I also have a side mission for myself if you wish to partake?" Jaune asked them.

"What is this side mission?"Coco asks

"Well you can ask for me to get you some or if you really want to you can join me, but I am going to the middle of Menagerie to gather rare metal only found there in its ravines." Jaune spoke surprising them all, and worried Coco.

"Well I don't think you should go do that, I feel as if we should only get the Schnees." Coco said worriedly.

"Actually it will take the same amount of time for me to get the metal and get to the Schnees as it will for you to go around the forests to them on the opposite side of our landing site. This ship can only barely get us to Menagerie and go back itself before running out of fuel." Coco couldn't refute the logic in those words so she stayed silent. That was until Fox spoke.

"What is so special about this metal except for it being exclusive to Menagerie?"

"The metal is stronger and lighter than titanium, it is also rust resistant and will never dull. I have been stress testing it for the last 5 years and still have not found something that will break it. I have even had the ancient Goliaths you would see closer to the middle of Menagerie step on it without it breaking." Fox nods before speaking again.

"I would like to take you up on your offer and join you to get some." Jaune nods.

"Alright, I will only take fox. I want the rest of you to stay together, and under no circumstances attack any Grimm that has not taken a swing at you. Many of the Grimm there are very ancient and also very strong, most of them will not attack but would rather have a conversation with you to learn of the current events on the outside world." Coco tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes some are old enough to have learned how to speak, most are also peaceful. The only ones that I have found that are not peaceful were alpha Beowulfs. Though you will not have to worry about them as I have already killed most of them. If one Grimm does attack try to retreat, only attack as a last option." Jaune spoke seriously looking all of them in the eyes, except Fox.

At that moment the pilot called back.

"Were at the drop off zone jump now!"

The side of the bullhead opened up and they all dove out towards the most dangerous place on Remnant.

* * *

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the entire mission on Menagerie from Jaune and Fox's perspectives only.**

 **Please vote on the poll for who you want to see Jaune paired up with, if anyone**

 **-Baothghalach**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, lets see how this goes.**

* * *

 **Start- Mission- Menagerie**

* * *

Jaune and Fox broke off from the group and headed into the forest. When they got about 1 kilometer in a Beowulf about 4 stories tall walked up to them. Jaune turned to it and smiled. Fox heard the beowulf stop then walk off.

"Was that what you were talking about when you said the Grimm were intelligent here?" Fox asked turning to where he heard Jaune's footsteps.

"Yes he waved to me and went to find food, such as the berries that are plentiful on Menagerie." Jaune spoke as they headed deeper into the forest.

* * *

 **Inside of a ravine**

* * *

"There is a vein off about 12 feet to your left, you should feel the difference in texture from rough to smooth." Both Jaune and Fox were hanging in a ravine gathering the ore. It had taken them about 3 hours to find a ravine.

"I think I have all of it from here." Fox spoke swinging back over to where Jaune was.

"Good that should be enough, lets head back up and get to the Schnees." Jaune spoke while climbing back up with Fox. They had gathered about 200 pounds off the ore, all of which Jaune was carrying. They started heading to the opposite side of the continent where the Schnee boat had grounded.

* * *

They reached the boat a couple of minutes ahead of the rest of team CFVY, where they found Mr. Schnee and his daughter, winter if Jaune heard correctly, standing by the boat.

"Ah Mr. Schnee, Ms. Schnee I hope you haven't found any trouble while you were here." Jaune said getting the attention of both of the Schnees. Mr. Schnee was a man of 6 foot solid, while Winter was 5 foot 8 just shorter than her father. Winter was the one to speak first.

"There has been no Grimm attacks, so you could say that it has been fine if not a little humid. Though we were informed that there would be a team to retrieve us, not just two people." Jaune nodded and spoke.

"Yes well Fox and I went through the forest on a side mission. The team should be arriving shortly." Right as he said that Coco and the rest came into view and walked up next to Fox.

"Yes we went around the forest and it took a little more time. But we're here so let us head back to the e-vac area. Really can't wait to get off this place, too humid for my likes." Coco spoke.

"Oh and I'm Coco, this is my team Velvet the rabbit faunus, Yatsuhashi the resident swordsman and protector of Velvet. Then there's Fox who is our speed specialist, don't let his blindness fool you as he can here where you are. We make up the 2nd year team CFVY." Winter then spoke.

"What about Jaune here." Coco turned to Jaune who introduced himself.

"As you know I am Jaune, but I am a first year at Beacon. I was brought here as the specialist as I have been on this continent longer than anyone in history. Saved the headmaster on more than a few occasions. I am also the Grimm expert for Grimm on this island." For the first time Mr. Schnee spoke.

"So they entrusted our safety to a second year team and 1 first year?" Spoke in a condescending tone.

"Mr. Schnee, you have no need to worry, you and your daughters safety are in good hands. Ozpin and a few top hunters have taken me on many hunting missions, many on this continent. Also if I can kick Qrow's ass in sparing with his own weapon I think you should be good." That last statement got an evil smile from Winter.

"Let us not spend anymore time here." Jaune said leading the group off.

* * *

"We are about 10 kilometers from the e-vac zone." Jaune spoke while walking but abruptly stopped.

Jaune turned his head towards the forest where and Alpha Beowulf about 4 stories tall stepped out and snarled at them. Jaune turned to Coco.

"I guess I missed one the last time I was here, please take the group back this is too dangerous for you to handle." Coco nodded and pulled the group back.

The only person who didn't stay back except Jaune was Winter, who pulled her swords out and sprinted at the Beowulf. When she reached the Beowulf she slashed with her sword, but the sword only bounced off its hide. The Beowulf got angry and swiped at Winter. But before it could connect Jaune was there and caught its paw, then proceeded to snap its wrist. He turned to Winter with angry eyes.

"What did I say about going back with the group?" She seemed to shrink back as the Beowulf stepped back in pain. Jaune lifted Winter to her feet and motioned to the group that was on the other side of the beach. As Winter ran Jaune turned back to the Beowulf and took out his hammer.

The group watched in awe as the hammer unfolded into its newer 7 foot form and Jaune leveled it at the Beowulfs skull. He then smashed his hammer into the head of the Beowulf faster then anyone could see. As the headless Beowulf fell to the ground Jaune turned to the group and started towards them. Until a titanic Nevermore flew from the trees and fired its feathers at Jaune.

Jaune looked to the feathers and just batted them away with the back of his hand. He then spun his hammer so the handle retreated into the hammer head and out the back. He took aim and loaded his specialized tank rounds. He fired his gun making the bright flash and thunder sound, then a giant hole appeared in the chest of the Nevermore as it fell from the sky. As Jaune got up they noticed how the sand all around Jaune turned to glass presumably from the heat given off by the gun.

Jaune walked up to the group and motioned for them to continue on their way to the e-vac zone.

* * *

At the e-vac zone Coco turned to Jaune and asked a question that was burning in the back of her mind.

"Why was all the sand turned to glass, and why were you completely fine?" Jaune turned to her.

"The sand turned to glass from the extreme heat of firing of a round propelled by burn crystals not burn dust." That is when Mr. Schnee broke in.

"Wait burn crystals? Those are highly unstable and when they explode produce 4000 degrees Fahrenheit heat with the force of 2 tonnes. You should be dead right now as a charred body in the ocean." Jaune turned to him and spoke.

"That is where the second part of the answer comes in. Coco as you know I have burn dust throughout my body which absorbs the heat and turns it into energy, while the ice dust cooled my body so it did not burn. It was for about half a second -4000 degrees Fahrenheit to equal the heat." Coco nodded while Mr. Schnee spoke again.

"Wait you have Dust in your body?" He asked surprised.

"Yes my body naturally produces dust that flows through my body in my blood. My blood is now only 2 percent actual blood, the rest is dust. My body runs on dust." Jaune answered offhandedly.

"You should be dead right now, human cells can't handle the influx of power that Dust brings into the system. It should be burning your sells into nothing by the introduction of Dust into your body." Jaune nodded.

"Yes but if you have a high amount of aura it can cover your cells and slowly leak dust into the cells and other systems until the body is used to using the power given off by dust." Jaune said making Mr. Schnee think while winter spoke.

"Surely there are some drawbacks to introducing dust into your system." Jaune nodded.

"Yes such as your body will only produce the type of dust introduced into your body. Also you have to feel the full effect of the dust and its properties on the inside of your body. I was lucky enough to inject every known dust into my body at once letting me produce all known dust, but also burning, freezing, electrifying, drowning, etc. at once to achieve this." Jaune paused before speaking again.

"The upsides are me being neutrally buoyant, breathing underwater, not being able to freeze or burn, changing my body temperature to best fit for survival in an environment, breath fire, breath ice, freeze and burn things with my hands, conduct electricity, among other various things." Jaune finished.

This caused Winter to stare at him at which Jaune raised an eyebrow and she looked away blushing. Jaune looked to Mr. Schnee who just sighed shaking his head to which Jaune chuckled.

At that moment the bullhead arrived to take them back to Beacon. Jaune was the last person on as he was watching for and Grimm. When he climbed in the side doors shut and the bullhead blasted off towards Beacon.

* * *

On their way to Beacon Mr. Schnee turned towards Jaune.

"You said you had all known types of dust injected into you body, why?" Jaune's faced darkened and his eyes lost their mirth.

"To save my life." Was the last thing Jaune said for the rest of the trip.

* * *

When they arrived at Beacon and were greeted by Weiss -Winter's younger sister-, Ruby, and Yang. Ruby and Yang lunged at Jaune who caught them and gave them a questioning look.

"You never told us you were going on a mission, your supposed to tell your sisters everything." Yang and Ruby said in sync. Jaune just shrugged and replied.

"Ozpin said it was urgent." They both seemed to nod then ran off to do whatever. During that greeting Weiss was talking with her sister and father.

"I do hope you were not on Menagerie too long, we had tried to get their as fast as we could." Jaune broke in. Mr. Schnee nodded and gave his thanks and a handshake to Jaune while Winter offered a small smile and spoke.

"Please do kick Qrow's ass for me whenever you get the chance." Jaune just smiled and nodded as she walked off. He turned to see Weiss in front of him, looking up at his face.

"You better not touch my sister." Jaune just chuckled and walked off, leaving an indignant Weiss behind. He walked up to team CFVY and handed fox 50 pounds of metal.

"That should be about good don't you think?" Fox nodded while Coco turned to Jaune.

"Why do you need this metal?"

"Well I usually sell around 50 pounds of this to a local smithy for 5000 lien. and use the rest I have to make or improve weapons I can also sell. Which reminds me would you like some?" Jaune asked.

"If its free then sure." Coco answered, Jaune nodded and passed 50 pounds to her.

"that should be enough to remake your purse of death so its heat resistant." Jaune added making Coco giggle.

"Well I think I have to go be sorted so have fun with the metal." Jaune waved then disappeared.

* * *

Jaune reappeared next to Ozpin startling Glynda, making Ozpin chuckle.

"I take it that your mission was a success?" Ozpin inquired to which Jaune just nodded making Ozpin smile.

"Good well we're just about to call the students here, but I don't think the plates can launch you." Jaune just smiled and nodded.

"I'll just fly about halfway to the relic then walk to see if I can find a partner." Jaune stated to which Ozpin nodded.

"Well lets call the first years." Ozpin said with a smile.

* * *

 **End Chapter 4**

* * *

 **A bit shorter than usual, but hey.**

 **So far Coco is winning for the pairing so remember to vote I'm closing it soon**

 **-Baothghalach**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stories starting to gain ground, lets see where this takes us. Sorry for the late chapter things had turned up while writing and editing.**

 **Votes are in, Winter is joining as Jaune's girlfriend.**

 **-It has come to my attention that people are judging my choice to make Jaune almost a god who is friends with a dragon. All I can say is deal with it, this is fanfiction and I wanted a super badass Jaune who didn't make stupid mistakes or embarrassed himself. Also Ruby and Yang are going to be more OP with Ruby a little less awkward.**

* * *

 **Start- Beacon Cliff**

* * *

Ozpin called the first years as Jaune looked at the forest.

"Chess pieces... really Ozpin. I feel as if your trying to key in the students to the problem." Jaune spoke to the man next to him, who just sipped his coffee. Ozpin just raised an eyebrow and slightly frowned from under his cup. He then motioned to the kids coming from the building, or more specifically Yang and Ruby who were sprinting at him.

Jaune turned to Yang and Ruby as they were sprinting at him. They ran full force into him and he just looked at them in question as they pouted.

"We were seeing if we could finally knock you over" Ruby pouted, which made Jaune chuckle. He just detached them from himself and placed them both on separate platforms. He stood on his own by Ozpin and nodded to him and Glynda. Jaune stared off into the forest and got lost in his thoughts.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Ruby nudging his shoulder he turned to her as she spoke.

"We will be launching into the forest, don't want you flying into a forest not paying attention again." Jaune and Ozpin both chuckled at this as that had happened on a mission. That was one of the times Ozpin had almost died, though it was still funny. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing that Jaune and Ozpin laughed at a near death experience.

At that moment the kids started launching off the cliff and into the forest. Right before Yang launched into the forest she gave a thumbs up and put her aviators on then was launched. Ruby gave a confident smirk then was launched into the forest with Jaune giving a soft smile. Then there was the soft clicking under his feet which alerted him to being launched.

* * *

As Jaune was flying through the air he could see Ruby backhand a baby Nevermore out of her way and gave a thumbs up to him. He gave a wave back but stopped when she pointed in front of him. He turned to see a treeline coming very fast at him, so he just stopped in midair instantly.

Normally this would turn most your insides into mush but with the air dust in every cell in his body it caused it to stop simultaneously. So everything in his body was as it should have been.

He then flew around the tree and safely landed on the ground in an empty field. Jaune had happened to land by a group of Ursa, who had all stopped to look at him. Jaune just gave a dismissive wave and started walking away while they followed him. As he was walking he heard someone running towards him and as he turned he saw a girl with red hair. He held out his hand and caught the spear she threw at an Ursa, this caused both the Ursa and the girl to look at him weirdly.

Jaune just threw the spear into a tree next to her and started to walk. Jaune stopped and turned to her.

"Are you coming or not. We have already made eye contact, I was under the assumption that how we were made partners. Was I wrong?" To that the red haired girl just shook her head but pointed to the group of Ursa.

"What about the Ursa shouldn't we attack them before they attack us?" Jaune just chuckled but answered nonetheless.

"You are very close minded. You must realize that not all Grimm attack unprovoked and that Grimm can also tell if they will lose a fight. If a Grimm is smart enough to know that it will not a fight, and have the common sense to use that knowledge, then it may leave said object or person alone or follow them." He then pointed to the group. "They have chosen the latter of the options as they see me as an opportunity to either take care of an enemy too strong for them or to get them food."

The red haired girl's eyes widened at this then moved to Jaune apprehensively. As she moved up to Jaune she noticed how tall he was, he then spoke.

"I am terribly sorry but I never introduced myself. My name is Jaune, may you tell me your name?" She just adopted a surprised look but answered.

"My name is Pyrrha. It's nice to meet you Jaune." The newly found out Pyrrha said with a smile. Jaune offered a small smile back then motioned Pyrrha to follow. Pyrrha started following Jaune as the Ursa pack brought up the back.

* * *

As Jaune and Pyrrha were on their way to the temple they passed a cave that made the Ursa nervous. Jaune looked to the Ursa then into the cave, he seemed to come to a decision and pulled out a red bar. The bar turned out to be a dust flare, which he lit and threw into the cave. After a few second there was rumbling which caused all the Ursa to go behind Jaune. Then a Deathstalker burst out of the cave and hissed when it looked at Jaune. Jaune just waved at it like he did the Ursa then started to walk off again with Pyrrha in the front the Ursa then Jaune in the back.

The Deathstalker looked confused but decided to follow Jaune.

* * *

After about ten more minutes of walking the Ursa and Pyrrha seemed to get comfortable with the Deathstalker and vise-versa. They had finally happened upon the temple where Yang and a girl with a black bow were standing. Yang waved at Jaune and the pack of Grimm while the girl in black got into a fighting stance. She was about to run at the Grimm until Yang put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

Jaune walked over and picked up a relic while Pyrrha went and talked to Yang and the girl in black. Yang was the first to speak.

"Hey there, I see you've been teemed up with my brother." Pyrrha nodded.

"Yeah I happened upon him while a pack of Ursa were following, amazing how the Grimm follow him isn't it?" Pyrrha said looking at the pack of Ursa and Deathstalker walking by Jaune as he walked over to them. As Jaune got over to them the Grimm stood around them in a protective like manor.

"You do not have to fear them, they have no intentions of harming anyone that doesn't attack me or them at the moment." Jaune spoke to the girl in black.

"Also I am Jaune, what may your name be?" The girl in black relaxed just a little and spoke.

"My name's Blake." The way she spoke made it clear that she didn't want to speak too much. Jaune just smiled but then turned to the woods having a curious look. Blake sent him a questioning look but then also gave a curious look to the forest. At that moment a girl with orange hair jumped out of the forest riding an Ursa, the Ursa collapsed and looked to be dead. But Jaune knew that the Ursa was just exhausted as the orange haired girl started flashing around it.

She stopped when a boy in a traditional green shirt came out of the forest breathing heavily.

"Nora don't ever do that again." He spoke to the girl, now named Nora.

"Sorry Ren." Nora spoke to Ren.

Then the girl practically dragged Ren with her over to the group but stopped when she saw the Grimm. Then the Grimm parted for Jaune as he walked past her and the boy and over to the collapsed Ursa and lifted it up and brought it over to the group. Everyone but Yang were looking surprised at the show of strength as he carefully placed the Ursa in the middle of the group. It slowly stood after about a minute and walked over to the other Grimm.

When every group had their relics and had introduced themselves Jaune and Black looked up to the Nevermore passing by causing the rest to look at it with them. They noticed Ruby and another girl, Weiss as Pyrrha had said, on the Nevermore's talons. Then Ruby fell off which caused Yang to start snickering and Jaune to sigh. Everyone looked scared and confused at the reactions of Jaune and Yang, that was until Ruby landed perfectly fine and sheepishly walked over to them. When she got over to them Jaune cuffed her on the back of the head causing her to stumble to the ground also causing Yang to start laughing.

"What did I say the last time this happened?" Jaune asked as Ruby slowly stood up.

"You said that I shouldn't do it again." She said nervously looking at her feet. Jaune just sighed, but smiled and ruffled her hair.

"At least this time you stuck the landing." This caused Yang to laugh harder. Black then interrupted.

"Your partner in falling." She said pointing at Weiss. Jaune sighed again as he walked over to where Weiss would land. He then caught her gracefully and immediately placed her on her feet. She seemed not to notice Jaune and stomped over to Ruby.

Weiss didn't say anything but glared at Ruby and pointed to the Nevermore. At that point Jaune walked up to her and spoke.

"Yes there is a Nevermore, one that we should probably leave alone." He said surprising her.

"And why should we do that. It's obviously going to attack us, are you just too dumb to realize this." At this Jaune chuckled.

"No, you are just too ignorant to realize that we don't have to fight it if it does not attack us. Also while you were busy talking it landed behind you." He said to her pointing at the Nevermore that was looking at Jaune curiously. This caused Weiss to screech and run behind Ruby, only to realize that there was also Grimm surrounding the group.

After that happened the Nevermore walked up to Jaune and lowered its head to look at Jaune. Jaune just smiled and patted its beak and walked back to the group while it followed. When Jaune got back to the group Yang spoke.

"At least it isn't as bad as it is back at home." This caused Ruby to giggle and Jaune to give a slight smile.

"Well we all have relics, let us go back to beacon." Jaune said, to which everyone nodded.

* * *

As they got back to the cliffs they noticed all of the other groups staring at the cliff. As the other groups turned they all jumped to see them and a group of Grimm. Then a tall boy with burnt orange hair pulled his mace above his head, yelled, and ran straight at the Deathstalker. As the mace was about half way to hitting the Deathstalker Jaune grabbed it and stared down at the boy.

"What do you think you're doing idiot, there's a Deathstalker behind you and you stop me from killing it." He said with a hint of arrogance.

"First of all was the Deathstalker attacking?" Jaune asked making the boy shake his head. "Then why attack something that is not attacking? Also you hitting it with a mace is not going to kill it, more make it mad have it stab you through the chest with its tail." The last statement made the boy angry and he tried to pry his weapon from Jaune's grip.

The mace wouldn't budge until Jaune let go. Right after he let go the boy swung it at his head, which Jaune just caught and took from his hands.

"Swinging at a possible ally is not something I would recommend in the future. I feel as if you do not deserve this weapon. You may make either a new mace or make a more versatile weapon that is more complex then bashing skulls in with blunt force." As soon as Jaune finished he crushed the entire mace into a little ball and threw it into the cliff, making a crater where it struck. This seemed to shut the boy up as he didn't say anything, just walked off with a shocked look.

He then motioned for all of the groups to walk up to him by the cliff. As they all gathered by him and the Grimm he put his palms parallel to the ground then slowly lifted his hands up. When he did this it caused the ground beneath them to lift and start floating up the side of the cliff. The piece of ground stopped going up when it leveled with the top of the cliff.

* * *

When everyone and Grimm walked off the piece of land it fell back to where it was in the ground. Then they saw and amused Ozpin and Glynda with her hand on her forehead. Ozpin then spoke where you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well this is certainly going to be an amusing year." To which Glynda mumbled something about it being a 'year that is going to give me a heart attack.'

Ozpin ignored her comment and motioned for everyone to follow him.

* * *

 **End Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Well here's the end of chapter 5, I have no real plan for the next chapter, so we'll see where this goes.**

 **-Baothghalach**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is the next chapter, oh god.**

* * *

The introduction ceremony was boring, but that was to be expected, anywho after the teams were made (same teams as they were on the show) they headed off to their dorms. Though Ozpin pulled Jaune aside.

"Jaune I hate to do this but there is another mission you have to off on." Ozpin said with a frown, Jaune just nodded with a neutral look on his face. Ozpin motioned to the air docks and walked off, but Jaune got in a last question before he left.

"Is their anyone accompanying me and what am I doing." Ozpin turned and spoke.

"You will be doing this mission on your own. Your mission is to save Winter Schnee as it seems she has found trouble once again." Jaune nodded and walked briskly to the air field.

* * *

As he reached his destination of a newly built dust research station he saw just how bad the situation was. The gates surrounding the station were destroyed for the most part, only the sections by the corer walls were still standing. He jumped out of the Bullhead and into the field, he had happened to land by the front door, which happened to be blown inwards.

When he stepped through the opening he found bodies littering the floor, both Schnee security and White fang. As he navigated through the bodies he heard a soft crackling, when he investigated it turned out to be a radio on a dead Schnee security guard. Jaune picked it up and tuned it in.

"If anyone is there please help we can't hold them off for much longer!" Came through the radio. Jaune quickly replied.

"Hold on for a little longer, please tell me where you are." There was a short crackle then a hurried voice.

"How do I know you're not just a White Fang trying to find us?" Jaune sighed.

"I was just shipped in from Beacon I am the rescue, I cannot do my job of rescuing if I do not know where you are." There seemed to be some arguing then a different voice came on.

"Is this Jaune from Menagerie?" The voice turned out to be Winter herself.

"Yes I am Jaune now if you would please be so kind as to tell me your location." When he finally got where they were he headed off deeper into the base.

* * *

He arrived to find a crowd of White Fang trying to break though a steel door. The door itself had scratches and dents on it, but didn't seem like it was moving any time soon. Jaune made his presence known by throwing a couple Fang he had knocked out into the crowd, knocking more out with them. With the few that weren't knocked unconscious pointed their guns straight at Jaune and opened fire.

Jaune seemed to not be bothered by the hail of gunfire and just walked through it. In reality Jaune had super-heated his skin so that when the bullets hit him they would melt and not cause any internal damage, though he still felt the impact of the bullets. He walked up to a couple of the Fang who had stopped firing and threw knives at him. With his super-heated skin they melted on contact and splashed on to the other Fang that were nearby putting them out in pain.

Jaune quickly knocked the other Fang members unconscious and walked up to the door. The door didn't open with a security code, but he heard the grinding of gears signifying the door being broken. So Jaune did what came to mind first, he punched both of his fists into the door making two holes. Jaune then ripped the door out of its socket and threw it into a wall. Everyone seemed worried inside until Winter ran to Jaune and hugged him.

Jaune just detached her and motioned for them to follow him. Everyone did as they were told and followed him out of the base. when they got there they noticed that there was only one Bullhead that could fit everyone but one. Jaune motioned for everyone to get on, as soon as the last scientist was on a Fang soldier crawled out holding a detonator.

When Jaune saw this he literally threw Winter into the Bullhead and forced the Hatch to close. Motioning for the pilot to take off which the pilot did with no question while it looked as though Winter was trying to get the pilot to go back down. Winter looked down to Jaune who just shook his head and looked at the Fang with the detonator.

The soldier yelled and pushed the button causing the entire base to explode and boosting the Bullhead off faster, all the while Winter was yelling. Winter had taken out her swords threatening anyone who tried to stop her as she jumped back down. When she landed she noticed Jaune on his knee coughing blood. Winter ran to Jaune but stopped when he put up his hand. Jaune turned to her and spoke.

"What the hell are you doing, you are supposed to be on a Bullhead back to Beacon so you could head home." This caused Winter to rub her arm nervously as she looked down.

"What if I said I didn't particularly want to go back home?" She said looking at Jaune with a fake smile, but in her eyes were sadness, fear, and a little hope. Jaune sighed but stood nonetheless.

"Well then I guess we should get moving so they do not find us if you are so adamant on not being found."

With that Jaune and Winter wouldn't be seen for two years, living by themselves in the Vytal forests.

* * *

 **2 years later** (Well I thought this was a good time skip to also skip romance, something I can't write. Though if there is an overwhelming amount of requests I will fill in the blank)

* * *

It had been two years since anyone had heard from Jaune or Winter, both presumed dead from the explosion. This caused a select few to change, such as Ruby, Yang, and Weiss.

Ruby and Yang had matured more then they were, they were mostly serious but still joked a little. Yang's clothing had become a little more conservative but not by much. Over all Yang hadn't changed much except for her personality.

Ruby, however, had changed quite a bit. She had grown from her 5'2" into a 5'6", just a couple inches shorter than Yang. Her clothing changed only by her new steel toe combat boots now going to her knees. She grew her hair out it was just at her lower back, though she always kept it in a pony tail. She kept her cloak and had a larger corset made. She finally had her bout of puberty and 'filled out' in bust and rear, to which was nearing Yang.

Weiss seemed to take it the hardest and reflected it. She had become more secluded and never really spoke, most surprisingly she had talked to Blake more after finding out she was a faunus. Though to most people, bar faunus, their conversations were mute. She had grown her hair out like Ruby had but kept her hair style the same. Puberty never hit her like it did Ruby but she couldn't find it in herself to actually care.

The team itself had become closer as to Ruby and Yang they only had their dad, each other, and the team. For Weiss she felt she only had the team left, even if she only ever communicated to Blake.

This all changed when they got a call to the headmasters office.

* * *

"Hello Team RWBY, I hate to bother you but there is a couple people who would like to speak to you. They should arrive shortly, please be patient." Ozpin spoke as they walked in. They all gave curt nods and waited for a couple minutes until there was a knock at the door. Ozpin gave a soft come in, and the doors opened to reveal two people who should be dead.

"Well I cannot say I did not miss you guys." Jaune spoke casually, as if they were discussing the weather.

Jaune was with Winter, both barely recognizable. Jaune had grown more into a massive 7'4", making him taller then Team CFVY's Yatsuhashi. Jaune's muscles were more pronounced, pushing against his shirt. While he also was sporting a soul patch on his chin and longer hair pulled into a pony tail running just past his shoulders.

Winter herself had grown about an inch making her around 5'7", she had also grown her hair out and pulled most of it into a pony tail much like Jaune, except she let some bangs fall over her eye like it used to. Overall not much had changed except her personality, she had become less stern and a bit more open, though that was only to Jaune. Winter was also more playful then she used to be, making fun if she felt the time was appropriate.

Jaune then felt pressure on his chest, as he looked down he found Ruby and Yang clinging to him. Winter had fared the same with Weiss, but Winter wasn't like Jaune and fell over causing Jaune to chuckle. This caused Winter to pout and glare at Jaune making him chuckle more.

Jaune slowly pried Ruby and Yang off himself so he could help Winter. Helping Winter turned out to be more difficult than expected, when he tried to remove Weiss she got violent. With some coaxing from Winter they finally removed Weiss as she moved over to the smiling while crying Ruby and Yang. Jaune lifted Winter off of the floor and held her close to himself. This confused Weiss.

"Why are you holding my sister, you've picked her up you can move away from her." This caused Winter to giggle as Jaune answered.

"Is it not okay for a husband to hold his wife?" Jaune asked making everyone's, even Ozpin's, eyes to widen. Weiss shot Winter a questioning look to which Winter just lifted her left hand showing a ring. The ring was black titanium with cobalt lines, running just under the surface like roots, and fuchsia purple diamonds running up towards a large black diamond.

This made everyone's eyebrows shoot to their hairlines, while Winter just admired the ring. Jaune smiled at Winter as she smiled to him and pulled her closer. Then Ozpin spoke.

"Well this was certainly not what I was expecting when Glynda said someone was coming to see me." Then took a sip of his coffee. "Especially for two dead people to be married." Jaune and Winter just shrugged and continued to look at the surprised looks on all of the teams faces. Ozpin spoke again.

"Well Jaune, I would love for you to join back into the school if you want to. But Winter you might have to do the same." Jaune looked to Winter who just shrugged.

"Then I guess we would like to join, though I do not know what we could be taught." Ozpin raised a questioning brow at Jaune.

"Well you know already that when I first joined it was to just spend some more time with my sisters, I was not going to be taught anything. Winter and myself have been spending time out in the Vytal forests, learned almost everything there is to know about Grimm. I have also taught most of the things I know about swords to Winter, along with the physical training." The last part earned pale faces from Ruby and Yang.

"You didn't actually train her like you tried to train us right?" Yang asked worriedly. Winter just laughed and replied.

"Yes Jaune did actually train me like he tried to train you, according to Jaune himself." Jaune just shook his head and looked to Winter.

"The difference between your training and theirs, Winter, is that yours got progressively harder as time continued. For Ruby and Yang I had the training locked a certain level for both of them." Instead of anger that one might expect from Winter, she adopted an understanding look on her face.

"That actually makes perfect sense." Jaune just nodded wile Ruby and Yang just gave a look to Jaune.

"So you were trying to kill your wife?" Yang asked, to which Winter replied.

"It wasn't that bad, it was only bad on the first couple days." Ruby and Yang shook their heads and looked at each other. They then sprinted and tried to tackle Jaune and Winter. Though since Winter was standing against Jaune she didn't fall, as they looked up to Jaune and Winter.

"So we have two new sister-in-laws?" Jaune and Winter just nodded as Winter motioned to Weiss.

"Yes, and I have officially adopted the last name of Rose, and in return so has Winter." Ruby's eyes went wide at this, then she buried her head in Jaune's chest and started crying saying a soft 'Thank you.'

"Jaune Rose. Winter Rose." Yang spoke. "Well its interesting to say the least. I really do like the sound of Winter Rose though." Winter just smiled while Jaune was calming Ruby down. Ozpin then spoke.

"So shall I put you in the system as Mr. and Mrs. Rose?" Jaune nodded. Ruby then seemed to get really excited all of a sudden.

"We have to call dad and tell him the news!" Ruby all but squealed out. This made Winter and Jaune smile, while Yang also seemed to get excited.

* * *

*One quick phone call later*

* * *

"Well when I told dad that Jaune was here the phone went dead right after he said he would be right there." Yang laughed at this while Jaune sighed at the news.

The group waited for only about ten minutes before Ozpin's office doors were swung open revealing a panting Taiyang, along with a confused Qrow and a very angry Glynda. Taiyang starting looking around the room frantically until he spotted Jaune, to whom he ran at and hugged. That was the moment Qrow and Glynda noticed Jaune and Winter.

"Well hello there." Qrow said to winter with a slight glare. Winter just looked at Qrow's glare and laughed lightly.

"Oh come on Qrow, you might as well get used to me."

"Why should I have to get used to you."

"Well don't you want to have a good relationship with your new niece-in-law?"

* * *

 **Oh boy that was a mess, ah well hope you enjoy.**

 **-Baothghalach**


	7. Update-Oh Fuck

**Well fuck. I have come up with a way that makes the story easier for me and has less gaps *Chapter 6*.**

 **So to keep this from dragging on... I'm sort-of-ish rebooting this story so it flows better and has less of said gaps.**

 **So that also means that on this story will stop being updated while the rebooted chapters are being uploaded; should be out soon**

 **ish... :D**


End file.
